Sick Day
by anedrew
Summary: ONE SHOT: A short on Darcy taking care of a sick Lizzie. Because sick days are awful, especially when you're alone with no one to take care of you.


A/N: I'm still trying to get my bearings when it comes to writing stories. This is more a narration of a scene in my head, inspired by my friend's personal experience. I'm still poor at following the "show, don't tell" advice I keep getting. So please bear with me and let me know what you think. Thanks!

xxxxx

Elizabeth was sick. It started as an uncomfortable itch at the back of her throat which she dismissed. She had meetings the whole day, with the last one getting extended well past work hours. Plans to go home early was forgotten.

After another hour of catching up on emails, she finally decided to go home. It was pouring outside, prompting her to make a mental note to always bring an umbrella. She waited half an hour for a cab, but there wasn't one to be had. It wasn't until the rain became a drizzle that she decided to brave the weather and walk to the nearest bus stop. She was cold, wet, and miserable. By the time she reached her apartment, she was already sniffling from a terrible cold and running a fever. A pounding headache left her with little strength to change so she went straight to bed and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

xxxxx

William was worried. When he saw the heavy rain, he tried to call Elizabeth to offer her a ride home. Her phone was off however, and she didn't pick up when he tried her office number. He figured she was probably already on the commute home. But when he didn't hear from her, he worried a little more. Checking his watch, he made a decision and drove straight to her apartment.

xxxxx

Elizabeth was feeling cold. She thought she was hallucinating. Did she hear William call her name? Was he talking to her? Did she feel his hand on her forehead? She slipped in and out of consciousness.

xxxxx

William was surprised and alarmed to find that Elizabeth's apartment was unlocked. He called out into the dimly lit hallway and was greeted by silence except for the pitter-patter of raindrops on the windows. Elizabeth was home as evidenced by her coat and shoes strewn all over the floor. He was relieved to find her in bed asleep. It was short-lived however when he realized she was shaking and was burning up with fever.

William opened a window to clear the dank air inside the bedroom. He urged Elizabeth to change out of her damp clothes and into a loose shirt before he busied himself preparing a bowl of soup. He coaxed her to take some with a glass of water and paracetamol. He tried to cool her down with a wet towel before tucking her in for the night. Ready to begin his vigil, he read by the warm glow of the bedside lamp. By five in the morning, her fever broke.

xxxxx

Elizabeth opened her eyes. Her head felt heavy and she still felt a little warm. The damp towel on her forehead slipped as she stirred. She was amazed to find William sleeping on a chair next to her bed. She moved to touch his hand which still held his glasses. He jerked awake and looked at her, instantly concerned. He moved to feel her forehead. Satisfied that her fever was nearly gone, he gave Elizabeth a small smile.

"You scared me, Lizzie."

She smiled back at him before she closed her eyes.

xxxxx

"Please stay."

"I will. I promise."

"Hmmm…Will, I love you." She muttered groggily, eyes closed. In seconds, she's slipped back into unconsciousness.

It was the first time she's said, "I love you." He didn't want to get his hopes up. After all, she was probably still delirious from the fever. But he couldn't stop the smile that crept into his face either. William tucked her in, closed the lamp, then moved to the couch in the living room to get a couple of hours of sleep.

xxxxx

Elizabeth woke up to warm sunlight streaming in from the windows and the delicious smell of coffee and bacon wafting in from the kitchen. She stood up unsteadily and gulped down some water from the near empty jug on her side table. She then made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

In the kitchen, she found William in his white undershirt and jeans, hair a mess, and back turned to her. He was making scrambled eggs to go with the bacon already on the table and the coffee brewing in the percolator.

When William turned around and spotted her by the door, he gave her a huge smile before inviting her to sit and eat. She was a little confused, but happy to see him. She could barely remember what happened the night before. So she sat down hesitantly as William placed a plate in front of her and told her to tuck in. He loaded his own plate and they ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

xxxxx

William's mind was up in the clouds. He was still thinking about what she let slip earlier and he couldn't help but grin. A couple of months ago, he's already told her he loved her. She didn't love him back, not that fateful night. But it seemed she may be well on her way. He's willing to wait a bit more.

He was pulled from his musings when he heard her speak up.

"Thank you."

xxxxx

As Elizabeth studied his face, made younger and carefree by a brilliant smile, bits and pieces of the night before started coming back to her. And in that moment, when she felt vulnerable, a swell of warm feelings towards the man across the table, threatened to overwhelm her. She loved him. She knew that now. But she wasn't ready to tell him. Not today. Not yet. So she voiced what she can, however inadequate she felt it might be.

"Thank you."

They shared a smile that spoke volumes, of feelings that neither want to give voice to at that moment. Not yet. She will say it out loud. Soon. Until then, they could spend moments like that beautiful Saturday morning, simply enjoying each other's company.

\- END -


End file.
